Pulsation information is an information (data) obtained by removing a noise from a pulse wave information containing the noise due to body motion. Up to now, a measuring device for obtaining the pulsation information from the difference of the intensities of two reflected lights after irradiated a human arm with a light (red (λ=660 nm) and a near-infrared ray (λ=804 nm), with a use of a fact that the rate of infrared absorption of hemoglobin in a blood vessel is high, have been known (refer to Patent document 1). Also, the pulsation detector for obtaining the pulsation information, by a pulse wave sensor to detect pulse wave information based on an intensity of reflected light of an infrared light from a blood vessel of an arm, and a body motion sensor to output detection values each of 3 axis, as the body motion information, measured by 3 axis accelerometer, have been known (refer to Patent document 2).